1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring a patient""s consumption of medication, and more specifically to an apparatus and computer-implemented method for such.
2. Background Art
Medication delivery and monitoring systems typically rely heavily upon human attention and human action. If a patient fails to take prescribed medication, or to take it in a timely manner, it might be that nobody notices, including the patient herself. If the patient""s supply of a particular medication has, or is about to, run out, it may again be that nobody notices. Some patients are required to take a large number of medications, each perhaps having a unique dosage schedule. Patients frequently make mistakes in calculating the timing and/or quantity of medications. Except in very narrowly defined circumstances, there is no automated or computed delivery mechanism to ensure that patients receive medications properly. One such limited example is the electrically-controlled plunger mechanism which hospitals employ to deliver painkillers or other single, liquid medications at a predetermined, constant rate. But that mechanism is not suitable for delivering multiple medications, nor medications which come in non-liquid form.